


Love Actually

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Holidays [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to answer the door and finds Derek on his doorstep with a message for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture [x](http://littleartbot.tumblr.com/post/106032953026/day-24-love-actually-card-scene-fixed-x)

Stiles jumped up when the doorbell rang. “I got it!”

He ran to the front door and opened it to find a surprise outside on the porch. His jaw dropped. Derek was there with a boom box in one hand and a stack of posters in the other. The same Derek that Lydia kept insisting liked Stiles because Derek jumped in front of an arrow for him last month. Stiles had always shot her down because no guy saves the guy he likes life and then disappears into the wind again. But in the back of Stiles’s mind a voice that sounded a lot like Lydia was whispering that he might be right.

“Hi.” Stiles whispered.

“Who is it?” Stiles’s dad called from the living room.

Derek smiled and put a finger to his lip. He showed Stiles the  first card he was holding. _Say it’s carol singers._

“It’s carol singers.” Stiles called back. He wanted to know what Derek was doing.

Derek put the boom box down and pressed play, starting a track of carol singers. Derek showed Stiles the next card when his hand was free. _Telll Scott not to reveal your lie._

“Scott don’t say anything.” Stiles whispered, knowing the alpha in the living room would listen.

Derek dropped to the next card. _With any luck, by next year-_ He dropped to the next card. _I’ll be over you._

Stiles gulped. He was beginning to see what was happening.

_But for now, let me say-_

_Without hope or agenda,_

Stiles bit his lip to say silent. He recognized this. He knew what was happening.

_And just because it’s Christmas-_

_(And my mom always said you tell the truth at Christmas)_

_To me, you are perfect._

Stiles bit his lip harder.

_And my wasted heart will love you,_

_Until the day some monster stops its beat._

_I know you don’t feel the same, but-_

_I love you._

Derek dropped the card to the pile against his leg and shrugged.

Stiles took a deep breath and then dove forward. In his usual flailing fashion he managed to kick the boom box into skipping to a stop and knocked the cards over, scattering them over the porch, but he got his arms around Derek and his lips slammed against his and he was happy as he could be.

Derek made a noise, almost like a squeak, of surprise before he kissed back, putting his arms around Stiles.

When they broke apart Derek looked shocked.

“But, but you don’t like me.” Derek stuttered out.

“What?” Stiles asked. “Dude I’ve had a boner for you for like a year!”

“No you said you didn’t!”

“When?” Stiles demanded.

“You told Lydia last week!”

“What? Wait were you listening in to my conversations?!”

Derek blushed. “I came over to talk to you and I heard my name so I stopped and listened and you said you hated my guts so I left again!”

“What exactly did you hear?” Stiles asked, looking fondly annoyed with Derek.

“Lydia asked you how you felt, and you said ‘The next time I see Derek’s face I’m going to claw it off.’ That really only means hatred.”

“And you left right after that?”

Derek nodded, looking down sadly. “I figured I didn’t need to hear anymore than that.”

Stiles smiled, reaching out to tilt Derek’s chin back up to look at him. “Derek. You’re an idiot.”

Derek opened his mouth but Stiles pecked his lips to shut him up.

“Derek not thirty seconds after I said that, Lydia asked me why I was mad at you.” Stiles told him. “And I told her that I was pissed at you because you left, again, without telling anyone where you were going, again, and not sending anyone anything to let us know that you were alright. Again. I was pissed because I was worried about you. And I was worried about you because I love you too, you dumbass adorable little shit.”

“Really?” Derek asked, looking scared to be hopeful.

Stiles nodded and kissed his again. “But don’t think I didn’t notice you used fucking Love Actually to do this. I mean really? You know I watch that movie every Christmas. You didn’t think I’d notice?”

“I figured you’d hate me a little less if I told you using your favorite Christmas movie.”Derek shrugged. “Seemed like a good plan.”

Stiles chuckled. “Like I said, adorable.”

“Stiles!” The Sheriff called. “Tell Derek he can come in for pie as long as he doesn’t vanish on us again.”

Derek blushed.

Stiles laughed. “Scott!”

“He asked what was going on when the singing stopped like it did! And we both there’s no point in lying to him so I didn’t!” Scott defended himself.

Stiles sighed, dropping his head onto Derek’s shoulder. “You don’t have to.”

Derek smiled, pulling Stiles’s head up to kiss him quickly. “I’d love to.”

Stiles smiled brightly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
